


Black Wool Coat

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, Floor Sex, M/M, Past Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock's Coat, Top John, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches Sherlock and the way he uses his coat as a shield. Perhaps it's time he let someone in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Wool Coat

John watched Sherlock Holmes. And, despite Sherlock’s pithy statements, he did observe. He saw the way Sherlock held himself apart. The way he didn’t touch the living, the way he turned up his collar. How he dismissed most people out of hand.

When they went out for a case, when Sherlock went to face the world, he put on his scarf and he put on his coat. Ah the coat. It held a few important tools, but it also kept more than the chill at bay. All mysterious with his cheekbones indeed.

They were home now, coming up the stairs to the flat, Sherlock’s elegant hands pulling the scarf loose from his neck. He started for the buttons on his coat, but John grabbed his hand instead. Sherlock watched him. “What are you doing?”

“What I should have been doing for the last four months.” He took the coat in both hands and pulled him down for a kiss, trying to hold himself back.

Sherlock had no such compunctions. He cupped John’s head in both hands and tilted his head giving him access to slide his tongue into John’s mouth. He moaned and started opening the coat up, sliding hands against the thin material of his shirt.

Suddenly a noise from downstairs. John started to pull away, but instead Sherlock spun him and wrapped him in his coat. “What the hell are you doing?” mumbled John, muffled by the heavy material.

“Hush,” said Sherlock, moving them both down the hall.

Well this was bloody awkward, and not the way John had planned for this to go. “Sherlock I can’t help you if I can’t see.”

“Just stay here, and be quiet.” Quicker than John expected he found himself surrounded by the coat and Sherlock no longer in it. he got his head out and then ducked down again as Sherlock greeted a strange man. The coat smelled like Sherlock too, all chemicals and the hint of tobacco.

Sherlock put on a smile but kept his tone low. Polite, but defensive. The stranger’s voice went up and John’s hand went automatically to the gun at his back. Sherlock rather firmly put a hand on the man’s arm and pushed him out, closing the door after him and locking it. Apparently satisfied he turned back to the pile of coat in the hall, opened it up and kissed John. “Where were we?”

John pulled away. “What the hell was that?”

“It’s not important.”

“Like hell it isn’t important.” John met his eyes, noticing the slightest tremble in his arm.

John studied his face, then took a step back, then another, tripping over the long coat. “Was that your dealer?”

Sherlock huffed out a breath. “I told you it wasn’t important.”

“Your dealer? On our doorstep? That isn’t important?”

“I haven’t bought anything in months. I suppose he was wondering where one of his best customers went.”

John gathered the coat up so he’d stop stepping on it. “In months? How long?”

“Four and a half months. Four months and seventeen days.”

Quickly doing a mental calculation John stopped and stared at him. “That was the day we met.”

“Of course it was the day we met. Don’t be obvious.”

John stared at him for a long moment. “You stupid….amazing…..trying….arsehole.” He crossed the room and crushed the taller man against the wall, kissing him deeply and leaving the coat behind.

“John,” he breathed his name against his lips. He knew what he meant. That having John here was better than the drugs. That John and Sherlock was better than Sherlock alone or John alone. John knew the ache of emptiness and while he’s always filled it with work, Sherlock had found other means. Until now, when they had each other.

Stepping back and looking up at Sherlock, John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I am not going to make it to the bedroom.”

Sherlock’s eyes were lust blown and needy. Bending down he picked up the coat and lay it on the floor. Smiling, John grabbed the front of Sherlock’s shirt and pusehd him down on top of it, kissing him more as he desperately scrabbled for buttons before giving up and tugging his shirt open, making Sherlock gasp.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” muttered John, setting his gun to the side before running his hands up Sherlock’s exposed chest.

Sherlock jerked open John’s jeans and fished out his half-hard cock. “I want you in me, Doctor Watson,” he panted.

“That can certainly be arranged,” growled John. He got Sherlock’s trousers off with surprising quickness, then reached for his pants, watching his face.

Sherlock pushed them down himself. “I am not going to change my mind about this.” He reached in one of the coat pockets and came up with lube.

John took it from him and kissed him. “Condom?”

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock dug in the other pocket and handed him one. “I bet you were a boy scout,” muttered John, leaning down to kiss the head of his cock.

Sherlock muttered something and arched up against John’s mouth. John sucked on just the head as he pushed a lubed finger inside.

“John,” Sherlock groaned again, hand in his hair, trying to push his head further down.

Pulling off instead, John kissed his hip, stretching him, admiring the way his body spread for him, muscles relaxing, soft panting moans filling his ears and below them the dark fabric of the coat.

When Sherlock could take three fingers he pulled them out and rolled on the condom. Sherlock spread his legs wider. “Please, yes, John.”

John lined up and Sherlock wrapped his legs around his hips. “I.” He pushed forward, making him gasp. Have.” Deeper and harder. “Wanted.” Sherlock’s hands grabbed at his shoulders. “You for months.” He pushed in to the hilt and reveled in the sensation of Sherlock surrounding him.

“Move, please,” Sherlock whined, yanking on his jumper.

John peeled off his shirt and leaned down to bite at his neck, dragging teeth as he started to thrust hard and fast. Sherlock yelped, arching his head to give more access as he grabbed at his cock. He babbled incoherently as John drove into him, only the thick wool coat keeping them from the hard floor.

John felt the heat building. He leaned low over Sherlock and knocked his hand away, taking him in his own and stroking him, dragging a thumb over the head of his cock. Sherlock arched and cried out as he came. John grinned as he felt Sherlock’s body clamp down around him. He kissed him as he came with a moan.

After a few long moments, John carefully pulled out, mindful of the condom. He kissed Sherlock’s chest and went to bin it, then came back with a rag to wipe up his lover. Sherlock looked up at him with dazed eyes. Smiling, John lay by his side and wrapped the coat around them both, going to sleep right there on the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
